villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Infinite
Infinite is one of the two main villains of Sonic Forces, alongside Dr. Eggman. He is an anthropomorphic power-hungry jackal who used to be called the Ultimate Mercenary. After his encounter with and defeat at the hands of Shadow the Hedgehog, Infinite became obsessed with the desire to prove him wrong about being weak. He wants nothing more than to be the strongest, until he is never defeated again. He was voiced by Takashi Kondo in the Japanese version, and by Liam O'Brien in the English version. History Origin Infinite was originally the leader of a mercenary team named "Jackal Squad". One day, the squad saw Eggman in his base with Cubot and Orbot and decided to steal his tech and sell it. When they attacked, Eggman was helpless and started raging, calling on his Egg Pawns to attack the mercenaries. Infinite still manages to successfully get through all of the Egg Pawns and to Eggman; however, just when he is ready to deal a final blow on Eggman, he misses and instead grabs the newly discovered Phantom Ruby. This distracts Infinite and allows Eggman to knock him out, though Eggman later gives Infinite the chance to join him in destroying the world (upon seeing a vision of a world in chaos that was granted to Infinite by the ruby). While his teammates try to stop him, Infinite decides to join Eggman. Later, Eggman hires Infinite and the rest of Jackal Squad to defend his base when it is assaulted by Shadow the Hedgehog. Infinite attempts to attack Shadow out of vengeance for annihilating the rest of his squad, but Shadow effortlessly defeats him, calling him weak and worthless before teleporting away. Enraged and devastated by both his loss and Shadow's words, Infinite was driven to gain more power, eventually fusing with the finalized Phantom Ruby Prototype. ''Sonic Forces'' Infinite assisted Dr. Eggman and his robots in an attack on a large urban center. After Sonic the Hedgehog fought off Eggman's forces, Infinite engaged the hedgehog and defeated and captured him. Infinite later provided Dr. Eggman with a new power that allowed the Eggman Empire to conquer 99% of the world. He was later appointed the leader of the Eggman Empire's military and worked alongside the other members of it to enforce Eggman's rule. Personality Infinite is extremely arrogant, the powers he gets from the Phantom Ruby make him confident in himself, stating himself to be the most powerful creature on earth. He harasses weaker, less powerful people like the Rookie, who he abuses multiple times throughout the game, at the start he offers to spare the Rookie's life if he/she shows fear. But he does not only insult the Rookie but also other, stronger individuals like Sonic, who he calls a "filthy rat". Even before Infinite obtained the Phantom Ruby that made him powerful and mighty, he was already sadistic and obsessed with power, in his first meeting with Eggman, he even wanted to kill Eggman, only to be interested in destroying the world when Eggman gave him the offer to join him in his goal. Despite his extremely arrogant personality, Infinite is cold and calm at almost all times. Even when he loses, something he absolutely hates doing, he simply gets shocked and starts talking to himself, but does not lose his temper. It is shown, however, that Infinite did throw a tantrum back when he was a mercenary and lost to Shadow. Relationships Allies *Jackal Squad *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Enemies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Classic Sonic *Avatar *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Silver the Hedgehog *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee Quotes Gallery Infinite Render.png|Infinite Infinite.jpg|Infinite infinite-.jpg|Infinite in the E3 trailer infinite preparing.png|Infinite preparing to launch cubes. Infinite Symbol 1.png|Infinite Symbol 1. Infinite symbol 2.png|Infinite Symbol 2. IMG 0818.PNG|Infinite unmasked. Infinite the Jackal.jpg|A fan art of Infinite. SFSTORY4.png|Eggman merging Infinite with the Phantom Ruby. SFSTORY8.png|Infinite killing a bunch of innocent people. SFSTORY21.png SFSTORY23.png Infinite Final Boss.jpg|Infinite's last battle and last appearance as of now. Screenshot_20171107-202957.png|Infinite (prior to his transformation) attacks Shadow Shadow_vs_Infinite_Episode_Shadow.png|Shadow about to kick Infinite's face Infinite's_mask.png|Infinite's mask. The Phantom Ruby.jpg|The Phantom Ruby Videos Sonic Forces OST - Theme of Infinite Sonic Forces - Enter Infinite File:Sonic Forces - Episode Shadow (Full Walkthrough)|Episode Shadow Trivia *It is unknown what Infinite's real name was prior to his transformation by the Phantom Ruby. *Following his boss battle, Infinite fades away and vanishes, against his own will. It is unknown whether Eggman forcefully teleported him away or if the Phantom Ruby deemed him unworthy and possibly erased him from existence, allowing Eggman to harness it's power for his Death Egg Robot. *Infinite is one of the most evil villains in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise alongside Mephiles the Dark, Black Doom, and Erazor Djinn. Navigation Category:Enigmatic Category:Warlords Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:The Heavy Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Evil Creator Category:Military Category:Fighter Category:Oppressors Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Animals Category:Mercenaries Category:Homicidal Category:Psychics Category:Paranormal Category:Mutated Category:Right-Hand Category:Omnipotents Category:Power Hungry Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Destroyers Category:Enforcer Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Minion Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Hegemony Category:Serial Killers Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Nameless Category:Abusers Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Obsessed Category:Humanoid Category:Evil from the past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Cataclysm Category:Brutes Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Wrathful Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Mind-Breakers Category:One-Man Army Category:Anarchist Category:Evil Creation Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Supervillains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mascots Category:Kidnapper Category:Nihilists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Genocidal Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Thief Category:Assassin Category:Fanatics Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Barbarian Category:Gaolers Category:Mutilators Category:Strategic Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Internet Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hypocrites Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Successful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Traitor Category:Terrorists Category:Archenemy Category:Deal Makers Category:Envious Category:Rivals Category:Game Changer Category:Disciplinarians Category:Brainwashers Category:Pure Evil Category:Magic Category:Master Orator